For many reasons, there may be a desire for a task to be completed without the direct intervention of a human. For example, hut not as a limiting example, there exist methods and tasks that are dangerous, hazardous and/harmful for a human to perform. Some of these tasks may include those with high risk of bodily injury or death. These include, but are not limited to, the handling of or contact with hazardous materials and working with explosives. Additionally, some environments may be inherently dangerous for humans. However, for many reasons, it may be necessary and/or desirable for a human to handle dangerous materials and/or be in an environment that may be inherently dangerous.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system for performing tasks that may be harmful to a human, under the control of a human, either in the same environment as the task is performed or remotely. Thus, there is a need for a system and apparatus to control a robotic device such that the human is not required to be in the same environment as the robotic device and/or the human is not required to perform the task.